Orochi Wonka and the Evil Chocolate factory
by SakuraChan73
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's family is poor and comes across the golden ticket and gets to visit the factory. But just what are the true motives of Orochi Wonka?
1. The Golden Ticket Winners

"A long time ago there was a famous chocolate factory everyone loved the chocolate from this factory. However, other business owners were jealous of the famous chocolate owner that they all got together to come up with ideas that were better than his and eventually the factory was shutdown. But as you can see now, the factory once again is open and back into business," Itachi Uchiha explained to his little brother Sasuke.

"So why is this famous candy maker letting only five people into his factory?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I have no idea but I'm sure it's with reason," Itachi told him.

"Like I would ever have a chance I only get one chocolate bar a year and its for my birthday," Sasuke huffed.

"Well, you never know maybe by chance to candy bar you get this year will have a golden ticket." Itachi told him trying to cheer up the poor boy.

The Uchiha family was very poor in the village hidden in the leaf. Sasuke's father works in a kunai factor assembling the parts together was his job. He was paid very poorly but at least it was money to help at least buy food for the table for the boys and his wife.

Later that evening when everyone was home eating dinner. They were watching the Daily Leaf News they reported that one of the golden tickets remained that four of them were found today and now everyone is going crazy to find the last golden ticket.

"Wow it amazes me what people will fret about," Sasuke's father pointed out.

"My money's on the first person who found it will be someone fat," Itachi betted with a smirk.

************************************************************************

Choji was so proud to be one of the winners that was selected to go to the famous factory. He was so proud that he and Shikamaru went out and celebrated with an all you can get buffet. And in the end Shikamaru ended up with the bill. Choji planned that one from the start.

"So Choji it says you can bring a parent or friend with you to this factory. Whose going with you?" Shikamaru asked his best friend.

"Who do you think? It's going to be you, Shikamaru" Choji said with his mouth full of potato chips.

"I figured you would say that. I just hope it doesn't become such a drag," Shikamaru complained.

Choji laughed at his friend, "Don't worry it won't be,"

***********************************************************************

Sakura was also a winner. Sakura was the great boxing champ in the Leaf village. Her coach Tsunade was a black belt ninja. They were both famous fighters and no one would mess with them unless they had a death wish.

Sakura and Lady Tsunande were training hard. They train hard everyday so that no one could surpass them in anything. Once the harsh training was over with they sat down for awhile to take a break.

"Sensei I want you to accompany me to the chocolate factory," Sakura told her.

"Huh? Why me?" Her sensei asked.

"To show you how much I appreciate you training me. Without you I would have never become this strong. So please sensei! Will you go with me?" Sakura pleaded.

Tsunade looked at her with a small smile. "Of course I will come and we will win this!"

"CHA!!!" Sakura replied with great enthusiasm.

************************************************************************

Ino was the third winner of getting a golden ticket. Her father bought a lot of chocolate bars to get her what she wanted. She was happy when her father handed her the golden ticket that she desperately wanted. She didn't know who she wanted to take with her to visit the mysterious factory.

In the end she decided to take her father with her seeing how he worked so hard to find the ticket for her. She was certain that she would definatly win the big prize at the end of the tour.

************************************************************************

Naruto Uzamaki was sitting at his favorite ramen shop in the leaf village. He too was also a winner. All he decided to do was eat one chocolate bar because pervy sage said he should eat something else besides ramen and sure enough there was the golden ticket everyone was going on about.

"So, Naruto, who are you taking to the factory with you?" Pervy Sage asked him while enjoying once again a bowl of ramen.

"Hm? Oh I haven't thought about that yet, I was going to ask Sakura but she already got a ticket," Naruto said. Then he put his head back in his bowl and continued to eat his ramen.

"How about me your teacher?" Jiriaya asked.

"Hmm….yeah ok that will be fun pervy sage," Naruto agreed.

Jiriaya took a long sigh. "I wish you would stop calling me that it sort of hurts my feelings,"

"Sure thing pervy sage," Naruto said.

"I give up," Jiriaya finished his bowl of ramen and paid for both of their meals.

************************************************************************

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" His family said to him. Sasuke was really happy to at least forget about the troubles and celebrate with his family.

"Thirteen years, you're getting old!" Itachi teased his brother. He ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Sasuke complained.

"Here you go dear," Sasuke's mother gave him a present with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks everyone," Sasuke said. He opened up his present. It was a leaf mint wonka bar. He never tried the mint flavor he couldn't wait to try it. He slowly opened up the candy bar and sure enough there was the golden ticket! Sasuke was excited. He was the last winner of the golden ticket and gets to visit the chocolate factory.

He held up the ticket with a sparkle of glee in his eyes. He turned the ticket on its back and read, "Dear golden ticket winner, Congratulations you get to visit my awesome factory. If you like you can bring either a family member or a friend be sure to be at the gates of my factory by May 13 at 8:00 a.m. So see you there, sincerely Orochi Wonka."

"May 13 that's tomorrow," Sasuke's father claimed. "So who will go with him?"

"Big brother you will won't you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sure, I'll go with you I think it will be fun," Itachi agreed.

The next morning Sasuke and Itachi woke up bright and early to go to the candy factory. When they arrived the other winners were already there waiting for the gates to be open. The clock struck eight and the gates opened slowly and everyone piled in.

Everyone walked forward towards the factory doors. At the entrance way there was a man waiting for them there,

"Welcome," he greeted. He was wearing a shiny purple tux with a green bow tie. He had a huge purple rope for a belt, His top had was glittery with purple and the top of the hat was green. He smiled at the winners. "Greetings! I'm glad you all could come to my factory, my name is Orochi Wonka and this is my factory."

"Its Orochimaru," Jiriya thought to himself. "What is he up to?"


	2. Chocolate Pork?

"Orochimaru what are you up to?" Jiriaya confronted the candy maker.

"Orochimaru? Ha ha ha! You must be mistaken me for someone else there buddy, I'm Orochi Wonka the famous candy bar man." Orochi Wonka told the old pervert. He started to sweat a little.

"Hmm…." Jiriya started to think for awhile.

When Orochi Wonka realized what the Sage was doing he decided it was his only chance to change the subject before his secret was revealed. "Well come lets go inside and start the tour," Orochi Wonka told them with a nervous laugh.

He led the guest inside his factory. Once everyone entered he closed the door behind them and bolted the door.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the strange candy maker.

"Well, I…Uh….its to keep the freshness of the chocolate inside the factory." Orochi explained to them.

"Oh……..I don't get it," Naruto claimed.

"Of course you don't because your not a candy maker like me," Orochi said to the confused boy.

"Oh…….I don't get it," Naruto admitted.

"Of course," Orochi Wonka said slapping his forehead. "Anyway, lets continue this tour," Orochi changed the subject. He started to lead the naïve people down to the hallway. When the reached a double door at the end of the hallway Orochi stopped in front of it and turned to face his guest. "Now this is the best room in the factory." He opened the double doors and led the leaf ninjas inside.

Everyone was excited to see this wonderful place he was bragging about. When they entered they all almost died of shock. The place was dreadful. The grass was all dried up and looked dead. The river fall was a poisonous purple color. And the candy canes, gum drops and other sort of candies were all dried up and looked like they were ancient.

"Well everyone eat up! Everything is eatable even I'm eatable but that my dear ninja is not allowed because I know how delicious I look but I plan on being immortal and I can't be if I'm dead," Orochi laughed hysterically.

The ninjas didn't agree with him. Sakura puked, Naruto didn't get the joke, Sasuke ignored the weirdo, Ino screamed and fainted, Choji just ate his potato chips without a care in the world.

Orochi Wonka began to sweat, he figured he would soon be discovered and be ruined. Soon after, Kabuto and Kimimaro entered. They both were wearing green and orange costumes.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked as she jabbed the fainted Ino to wake up.

Orochi looked to see that Kabuto and Kimimaro entered. "Why they're Oompa Loompas!" Soon more entered they were other members of the sound village wearing the same costumes as Kabuto and Kimimaro.

"Oompa Loompas?" Ino asked as she punch Sakura in the shoulder for waking her up in a unpleasant fashion.

"Yes they work with me in this factory." Orochi told them. "They also help me come up with new chocolates and other goodies!" Orochi looked at Choji. 'my first victim!' he thought evilly. "You there!" he points to Choji. "Have you ever tried my chocolate covered pork?"

Choji's eyes lit up. "Did you say pork!" Choji licked his lips. "I have never tried chocolate covered pork but I will gladly try some."

"There's a good lad, Oompa loompa bring him the pork," Orochi commanded. Kabuto brought the pork to Choji.

Choji dug into the pork right away. Shikamaru looked at Choji. "Choji! Don't eat it too fast or you'll get a stomach ache again." He warned him.

"No sweat Shikamaru I'll be fine," As soon as he said this he dropped the big plate of the pork. He soon fell over and started to groan. "Oh, my tummy hurts!"

"See I told you Choji!" Shikamaru stated. "Man what a drag,"

"Oh my the young man isn't feeling well? I'll have my Oompa Loompas escort him the hospital," Kimimaro stepped up along with others and carried off the pork eating Choji. Shikamaru followed them to make sure that he will be alright.

Kabuto and the others soon started to sing and dance. They're song was very odd….

"Choji ate some pork and now he's sick

Choji ate some pork and now he's sick…. Ha ha ha!!!

He was dumb to eat it to begin with cuz the pork was not cooked….Ha ha ha!"

Once they finished the song they soon disappeared by the lake. The remaining four stood there in awe.

"I don't get it…." Naruto commented.

"Lets move on shall we," Orochi Wonka suggested. 'whoever makes it through this factory will be my new vessel, He thought evilly and began to laugh evilly.

"What is with this guy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but we should be very careful, Sasuke," His older brother Itachi told him. 'I believe this guy is up to something not good," Itachi thought as he glared at the phony candy maker.


	3. The Experiment Room

Orochi Wonka led the rest of the group to the black poisonous looking lake that was in the room. And there was a boat floating in it. The boat looked pretty beaten down. Sasuke was surprise that the boat didn't sink yet with all the holes in it. The sails on the boat had a picture of a giant purple snake.

"Climb aboard so we can tour the rest of this trap….. I mean factory. Ha ha.." Orochi Wonka laughed nervously.

Kabuto soon joined up with the group along with the rest of the Oompa Loompas to help start rowing the boat.

"Well, that was fast," Ino thought. "There is something weird going on here." Ino whispered to the remaining winners.

"I know we have to figure out what's really going on before its too late." Sakura said.

The boat set sail soon after everyone settled in. Orochi Wonka kept eying Sasuke as if he wanted something from him. Sasuke took noticed and moved away and walked over to his brother.

"I really don't like that guy," He told Itachi.

"I agree, something is defiantly not right here." Itachi peered over towards the candy maker. Orochi saw this and he gave him a big old grin. However this wasn't a happy giddy grin. This grin was more of a your all idiots and falling for my evil plan look.

"I'm watching you," Itachi whispered.

The boat sailed for quite some time. Mr. Wonka thought it was a great idea to start singing pirate songs. But no one would join in the singing except for his members of the sound village who were poorly disguised as Oompa Loompas.

When they reached the end of their journey to the Experiment room. Everyone got off the ship and entered the disturbing room. The room was dirty, and there were cages with depressing people in there who looked like they were in bad shape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded. "What kind of business are you running here?"

Orochi Wonka looked offended. "Why it's a chocolate factory of course! This people just have stomach aches right now from eating the chocolate I let them sample.

"I think you need to get a health inspection or something this place is gross!" Tsunade told him.

"Gross?" Orochi laughed. "It's not gross its just the way I live."

"I think I never want to eat another Wonka bar ever again," Sasuke said.

"But you get one for your birthday every year. What will you get for your birthday now?" Itachi asked.

"I don't care anything else but a Wonka bar,"

"That was hurtful young man!" Orochi exclaimed and began to fake cry.

"This clean up this damn place." Sasuke told him.

"My, my, don't we have a mouth! I mean your poor for crying' out loud!" Orochi Wonka snapped.

Sasuke laughed. "I may be poor, but at least I'm not a loser like Naruto,"

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't howl loser," Sasuke told him.

"Gahh! Sasuke your such a jerk! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto screamed and began to throw a tantrum.

"Well, I'm the main character in this story because I'm playing as Charlie in the fan fiction."

"Eh? Come again?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"You really are an idiot!" Sasuke snapped. "Do you honestly think Itachi and I would actually get along?"

Orochi Wonka felt very uncomfortable with how things were turning out to be. 'At this rate Sasuke will never become a vessel for me.' He looked over at Kabuto. "I know we had a clever plan on getting rid of that Sakura girl but we are running out of time!"

"And what would you have me do?" Kabuto asked.

"Knock her out with your feather illusion jutsu and just say she fainted and your going to take her to the infirmary and make sure Tsunade goes with you."

"I understand Orochimaru," Kabuto smirked.

"Its Orochi Wonka!"

"Whatever," Kabuto did the hand signs. "Feather Illusion jutsu!" Ino passed out.

"Damn it Kabuto! You have the worst aim ever!" Orochi complained.

"Well at least its getting rid of one of them." Kabuto shot back while pushing his glasses up.

"Ino! Are you ok?" Her father asked her.

Kabuto walked up to the pair. "I will take her to the infirmary and have her examined. Don't worry I'm sure she just got too excited and passed out. I'm sure she will be fine." Kabuto gave him a fake smile.

Kabuto snapped his fingers and Kimimaro helped carry the girl out of the experiment room.

"Well that's not good," Orochi commented who was laughing in the inside. "Well, I don't feel like showing this room anymore. Let's move on!" He escorted the remaining three out of the room.

Sasuke could have sworn he heard cries for help coming from that room but thought it was just his imagination.


	4. And the Winner is

The three remaining contestants followed the fake candy maker to the next room of his so called candy factory. Sasuke and Itachi watched Orochi very closely and very careful. They didn't trust the guy that much. In fact he seemed questionable from the start when they first saw him. Naruto still was clueless and Sakura was still laughing about the fact that Ino fainted in front of her.

"We're surrounded by morons," Sasuke whispered to his brother. Itachi nodded in agreement.

They soon entered a wide, purple room where it seemed that there were people training for something. "This is the training room!" Orochi Wonka told the three.

"Why is there a training room in a candy factory?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they are also subjects to my candy test where it could boost up your Chakra by thirty percent."

"That's it? How lame," Sasuke huffed.

'The Uchiha kid has no respect!' Orochi thought to himself. "No matter I'll soon put my curse mark on him and he will be all mine!" Orochi started to laugh hysterically.

"Gee, and I'm the one being called a pervert," Jiriaya observed as he watched the perverted fake candy maker laugh without realizing that he said he plans out loud.

"Sasuke make sure you stay close to me for now on, That man wants to do something to you and id won't allow it." Itachi told his younger brother. Sasuke agreed with his brother.

"Now then, who wants to give this special candy a try?" He grabbed a deformed looking piece of candy and showed it to them. "Sasuke would you like to try this chakra boosting candy?"

"Hell no." Sasuke answered. "You pervert." he mumbled.

"Well I don't need candy to boost my chakura because I'm gonna be Hokage some day believe it!" Naruto pitched in.

"How dare you insult my amazing idea! I'll show you how great it is! Kimimaro come here and demonstrate this impressive candy!" Orochi pointed to the bored looking Oompa Loompa Kimimaro.

Kimimaro came forward taking the candy from Orochi. He ate it and nothing seemed to happen. Orochi seemed to get quite nervous.

'Damn it didn't work.' He looked at Kimimaro. "Pst!" Kimimaro came closer. "Just use your power from the curse mark and impress them with my brilliant idea." Kimimaro nodded and used the power of the curse mark. Orochi was hoping to see shocked expressio€ns on the three kid's faces. He looked over and saw that none of them were even paying attention.

Sasuke was talking to his brother Itachi, Sakura and Tsunade were boxing each other, and Naruto transformed into his naughty jutsu and Jiriaya was drooling over the display.

"Alrgiht kid! Your getting pretty good. You should stay that way for the rest of this stupid tour." Jiriya told Naruto.

Orochi Wonka was getting pretty steamed. He has never been more insulted in his life. "Kabuto get rid of one of them!"

"Yes my Lord. Feather Illusion Jutsu!" Sakura and Tsunade falls asleep.

"Oh my it seems they were sick lets move on now the last two contestants." Orochi Wonka tried to hurry and push the last two contestants along with him when he heard laughter. He looked to see that Tsunade and Sakura were rolling on the floor laughing.

"He fell for it!" Tsunade laughed. "Wow Orochimaru I didn't know you were such a sucker."

"I am not Orochimaru how many times do I have to tell you!" Orochi yelled.

"Come on Orochimaru, we are not that stupid," Jiriya confronted him.

'Well look likes the jig is up,' Orochimaru thought.

"Just leave him be," Sasuke told them. "I mean we can't just let it end here,"

"Oh Sasuke Thank you for believing me about not being Orochimaru."

"Pipe down, I know that you are I mean Your alias is Orochi Wonka even a moron could figure that out." Sasuke told him.

"So wait a minute this guy is Orochimaru?" Naruto asked them. "I don't see how."

Sasuke shook his head. "I stand corrected, only a moron would believe that you are not Orochimaru."

"Eh? Who is Orochimaru? I don't see him." Naruto asked confused.

Everyone sighed. "Alright lets just move on from this point to the story ok so Sakura has to have a fall down right?" Sasuke looked around. "Why not have those two fight and she just gets knocked out and sent to the infirmary?" He pointed to Kimimaro who looked very bored.

Kimimaro shrugged. "I could use some action."

"Alright its settled then." Orochi looked very excited like a kid at Christmas. He knew that Kimimaro would beat Sakura to a pulp thanks to his curse mark.

Kimimaro and Sakura fought and it was a draw. Orochi got very steamed. "What the--?"

Kimimaro looked at the fraud. "sorry Orochi Its just before the match Sakura told me if we tied we would go see the new X-men movie and I just can't help it I love those movies!" Kimimaro told him.

Orochi looked at him. "Oh well if that's the case I understand, I want to see that too,"

"Well we better get going!" Sakura told the others. "We don't want to miss it." Team Sakura and Kimimaro left the factory.

"Have a good time!" Orochi told them.

"Uh, Orochimaru, You do realize that your main target is gone as well." Kabuto pointed out.

"What!" Orochi looked to see that Sasuke and Itachi were also missing. "Where are they?"

"At the movies apparently." Kabuto told him with a snicker.

Naruto and Jiriya were the only ones left. "Does that mean I win?" Naruto asked him.

"Go home!," Orochi told them as he stormed off.

"I guess I won Pervy sage!" Nauto exclaimed. "Believe it!"


	5. Round 2 With Some New Contestants

**A/N: Orochi Wonka told me he wanted another chance at his plan so I decided to give it to him because he promised me a Wonka Bar**

Sasuke and Itachi returned to the factory the next day. At the gate there stood the fraud and his minion Kabuto. The look on Orochi's face made Sasuke smirk. "I'm surprised that you're still here I just came to collect the knucklehead because the Hokage wants to see him."

"Nice excuse when in fact I know the real reason you came back," Orochi claimed with a smile.

"Isn't the fan fiction over with? Didn't Naruto win?" Sasuke complained.

"Well, no he didn't because he didn't go through the whole tour of the factory so therefore this contest isn't over yet."

"Just give it up already, I am not going back in there." Sasuke told Orochi.

"Please Sasuke will you and Naruto, well mostly you please just finish the tour of my factory." Sasuke shook his head. "I have candy!"

"Oh boy!" Sasuke exclaimed. He paused to realize what he just did and then began to scowl. "I could care less, just beat it already."

"I'll tell you what, lets make a deal we will do rock, paper, scissors and if I lose I will leave you alone. But, if I win you have to finish the tour."

"Deal, however that means we have to start over with the tour and that means two people are going to have to replace Choji and Ino."

"Well and who do you have in mind?" Orochi asked.

"These two," he points behind him and Neji and Sai were standing there.

"And who will be there escorts?" Orochi asked.

"There will be none this round it will just be the five of us, no tricks just a tour for the grand prize." Sasuke proposed.

"Well, well, are we a confident young ninja, aren't we?" Orochi pointed out.

"Well, It just means we are going to do things my way from now on," Sasuke told him.

"Alright get ready…" Itachi told the two. Orochi and Sasuke got into rock, paper, scissors mode. "And go!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" sasuke was scissors and Orochi beat him with rock.

"Well looks like I win ha ha!" Orochi did a victory dance.

"Damn it I have to do this again." Sasuke sighed. "Well fine as long as I get to do things my way."

"Well looks like I'm out of the fan fiction now," Itachi observed. He then pulled out his Akutski cloak and put it on. "I have to get back to the organization." He began to walk away.

"Wait a minute does that mean that the clan is gone again?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Yes, In fact, There is a different reason why I killed them." Itachi said.

"You mean it wasn't for your benefit?"

"No, it was for something much different." Itachi then disappears from view.

"Itachi get back here!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi was nowhere to be found. "Damn it!"

"Well now lets start over with this tour and now we have two new uh "winners" to tour this factory. So now where to begin." Orochi started to think.

"Lets skip the talking and just enter this damn place already." Sasuke told him.

"Alright then on with the tour. Wait a minute where are Sakura and Naruto?" Orochi asked.

"Here we are!" Naruto and Sakura joined them. "Sorry we are late we were watching Naruto's favorite movie." Sakura told them.

"And that would be?" Neji asked.

"How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days," Sakura shared.

"Believe it!" Naruto said as he threw a peace sign up with his right hand.

"Alright then round two!" Orochi exclaimed as he skipped towards the factory.


	6. The Quick way to Find a Winner

They all once again walked to the front door of the not so merry chocolate factory. Just thinking about entering that place made Sasuke sick. 'Lets get this joke over with,' he thought to himself.

"Welcome to my chocolate factory--" Orochi started.

"Cut the crap and get on with the damn tour," Sasuke demanded.

Sai started to laugh at Naurto. "Hey what's so funny Sai?"

"Are you sure you're a dude?" Sai asked as he continued to laugh.

Naruto began to blush. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Naruto started to throw a fit.

Neji just ignored the lot and Sasuke stood there looking like he was very annoyed. They entered the building and instead of there being a hallway they stood in a room that appeared to be a big game room.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I really don't feel like giving another tour of the chocolate factor so instead I decided to hold four game tournaments to decide the winner of this prize that I'm offering." Orochi explained. They all stared at him as if they wanted to kill him. "Now lets begin round one!" Orochi clapped his hands and Kabuto and Kimimaro set up the game.

"Okay the first game is…………….Twister!" Orochi exclaimed. "All right Kimimaro begin!"

Kimimaro spun the arrow. "Left foot green," they all followed. They began to play this game and soon they were all tangled up and Sakura was ready to give in.

"Oh I guess you really are a guy Naruto," Sai snickered.

"What the hell!" Naruto started to move to get at Sai but he could barely move. "I'll kill you for that Sai!"

"Oh please its so small I would hardly consider you a guy," Sai laughed.

Naruto kept moving to get at Sai. Sakura was at the bottom of the twist that Naruto's movements made her legs cave in and she fell. Orochi laughed. Sakura squeezed out of the mess and grabbed Naruto by his hair. "This is all your fault!" she formed a fist with her hand. "CHA!!" and she puched Naruto in the face.

"Oww… Sakura that really hurt its not my fault that you fell and lost the game," Before matters got any worse Kabuto escorted Sakura out of the room seeing how she was no longer a candidate to win the prize.

"All right next game is…… DDR!" soon four dance machines were set up for each player.

"This looks like a game Gaara would enjoy believe it!" Naruto commented.

"Alright begin!" Orochi exclaimed. They all began to dance to the song love shine, everyone's dance levels were set to heavy except for Sasuke's which was set on light mode. By the time the song was over Neji, Sai and Naruto were all worn out and Neji turned out to have the lowest failing score.

"Alright! I beat Neji believe it!"

"It doesn't make you a man Naruto!" Sai teased.

"Can it Sai!" Naurto shouted.

"Sorry Neji you are out of the competition. The next game is…………..Guitar Hero! Whoever loses first will be out. We are going to do a guitar battle trio so do your best!"

When the game started Sai and Sasuke were really getting into it. Naruto had no clue what was going on or how to play. Naruto ended up being the first one out. Sasuke and Sai soon had a very intenese battle and eventually Sasuke won.

"Well Naruto this proves that you really are a girl," Sai smirked.

"Damn it Sai! I'll take you out right here and now!" Naruto challenged.

"Feather Illusion Jutusu!" Kabuto shouted and Naruto soon fell asleep.

"Alright! The last game!" Orochi exclaimed. "It is a very simple game its called, Rock, paper, scissors! Whoever wins this round is the winner."

Sai and Sasuke got ready…."Rock, paper, scissors!" Sai had scissors, and Sasuke had paper. Sasuke once again lost in that game. "Well, damn looks like I lose," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Congrats Sai, We should play guitar hero again sometime, I can always use a challenge." Sasuke left the factory.

"Well, what's my prize Ms. Orochi," Sai asked with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a dude!" Orochi snapped.

"Oh really? I don't see anything it must be small."

"What the hell is up with this ninja!?" Orochi exclaimed. He soon became embarrassed and fled back to his real hideout.

"I guess I win but get no prize," Sai walked away.

Two weeks later………

The real candy maker returned with his new workers. He walked into his chocolate factory to find out that it has been destroyed completely. "What the heck happened while I was away? Where did all this disturbing stuff come from?"


End file.
